rigstacherpfandomcom-20200214-history
Di'angelo Series Finale Cache 1
Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *MustacheCashStache I don't even know her name... *7:41 Rigbybestie1510 Sandie. Her full name is Pecan Sandie Labreagle, but you DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT CALL HER PECAN She hates that name. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... The other dude used to play as the girl... And, I'm always playing as boys and sucking at it... And, since Sandie's a tomboy, she should be easy! If you need any cues on how to act as Di', let me know. I know him best than anyone. *7:42 MustacheCashStache Well, maybe you should be him then. *I don't really care. *7:47 Rigbybestie1510 I. ALWAYS. PLAY. AS. THE BOY. If it makes you feel better, you can do what you want with him. It's just an RP. It's not canon. ...or is it...? Now, are we going to have anymore problems? *pats baseball bat in my hand* *7:48 MustacheCashStache Yes. *cocks shotgun* *no jkjkjk * *Yes. Let's get started, shall we? *so... where does it start at? *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *7:54 Rigbybestie1510 Hmm... Lemme go to the deep, dark recesses of my mind... *rubs temples* OH. Okay, after the Season 6 Finale... uhh... Crap. Let's wing it. It's after a honeymoon and sex. *7:56 MustacheCashStache ok *like *when *just after honeymoon and sex *or like shes pregnant *or giving birth *when *7:59 Rigbybestie1510 Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... See, this is why I shouldn't jump the gun. I get shot. >< *Okay, I'll say it again, let's wing it! WING IT *gets bird and shows its wing* WING IT *8:03 MustacheCashStache *wakes up* Di... I don't feel too good... *gags, nearly throws up* *8:05 Rigbybestie1510 *drowsily* Is it from the afterparty? *8:05 MustacheCashStache N-No... I don't think so... maybe... Oh, god... *gets up, runs to bathroom* *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *8:10 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, Dog. Okay, dear, don't panic, I'll do... Something! ... .... What should I do?! *8:12 MustacheCashStache CALL THE DOCTOR OR SOMETHING *barfs* I DON'T KNOW *8:20 Rigbybestie1510 Okay! *salutes* *picks up phone* ...what's the number for the doctor again...? *paper right in front of him with the number on it* ...I can't seem to remember... ... Oh, yeah! *calls doctor* Hey, uh, I need to call to ask if my prescription is in. ... I don't have a prescription? Oh, yeah. Okay, see ya-- OH. I remember now! My wife's sick! Send someone over! *My wife's sick! Send someone over! *8:22 MustacheCashStache Doctor: Sir, we don't make house calls. However, we would be glad to arrange an appointment. *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *8:25 Rigbybestie1510 ...I thought you DO make housecalls, still. I mean, what is this, Earth? *scoffs* Look, dude, she is in NO condition to move. Also, ahem, I am THE Di'angelo, savior of all the land. SO GET DOWN HERE AND HELP HER ALREADY! *8:28 MustacheCashStache Wait.. You're THE Di'angelo? Yes, I'll be right down. Sandie: No, no... Di... tell the doctor I'm fine... I think it was just that food last night... *flushes toilet, walks out* Good morning, sweetie. *hugs him* *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *8:40 Rigbybestie1510 Hehe... it's probably from all the sushi I ate last night... ... Okay, I'll do that... And, calm down... you're not usually this aggre... Okay, you are, but not towards me. I'll... just... *goes in bathroom* *quietly* Did I do something wrong...? ...well, besides me almost marrying the wrong girl? ... Yeah, that's probably it. *brushes teeth* *8:42 MustacheCashStache *walks downstairs* *brews coffee* I really need my coffee kick right now... *looks down at feet* I need to get my toes done... God, I look fat... *looks at self in fridge* Look at you. You are fat. Fatty. *sniffles* I'm so fat... *cries* *8:45 Rigbybestie1510 *yawns and goes in kitchen* I'm done! *smiles and teeth are sparkling white* Sandie.... why are you crying? It's because of me, isn't it? I knew it was because of me... *leaves kitchen and goes into living room* *8:48 MustacheCashStache GOOD! DON'T COME NEAR YOUR FAT WIFE ANYWAYS! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! *collapses, crying* *8:52 Rigbybestie1510 *comes back in there slowly* ...wait, you think I don't love you? I do love you... I almost made the worst mistake of my life, but it was YOU that shown me the light... And, you're not fat... Domino is. *goes over and picks her up* There's nothing wrong with you... you're just perfect... I love you and I always will. ...when I was a kid, I didn't know any better than to mess with Malti. And, since I been with you, I realize we're perfect for each other. Like, we've always been. *kisses her* *8:53 MustacheCashStache Oh, Di... *leans into his chest* I was wrong to think that you didn't love me... *hugs him, cries again* *8:57 Rigbybestie1510 I could never not love you... *hugs her tightly* ...dear, um, don't take this the wrong way, but... ...you seem to be a bit... ...um... ...n-never mind. *8:57 MustacheCashStache ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT *slaps Di'angelo* *8:59 Rigbybestie1510 *rubs face* Plump, I was going to say plump... It's not a problem, though... we both did eat a lot yesterday... ...but, I didn't gain any weight... ...as usual... *9:00 MustacheCashStache BUT I DID SO THAT MAKES ME FAT *storms off with mug of coffee* goes upstairs* *9:01 Rigbybestie1510 Noooooooooooo... you're not fat... Stop saying that... it's only lightweight... it'll fall off soon... I mean, you do work hard all day long, that'll drop in two seconds! *laughs weakly* *9:03 MustacheCashStache SHUT UP, DI! JUST SHUT UP! *slams door, locks it* *MustacheCashStache SHUT UP, DI! JUST SHUT UP! *slams door, locks it* *9:04 Rigbybestie1510 ... Okay, then... Uhhh... I'll just stay down here and watch T-- *doorbell rings* That must be the pizza I ordered. *answers door* *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *9:08 MustacheCashStache Hmm... I wonder... *dashes to bathroom* *rips open cabinet* pulls out pregnancy test from back of cabinet* Nah... it can *can't be. I'm not pregnant! *puts them back in* *9:14 Rigbybestie1510 Thankies! *takes pizza in house* Pizza Dog: Ahem. *sticks paw out for tip* Di'angelo: Oh. *digs around in pockets* *gives him Quarter (which equals $20/25 dollars where they live)* Pizza Dog: *gives him thumbs up and leaves* Di'angelo: I love making peeps happy. Hey, dear! I got pizza! It's my favorite, Anchovies! Wait, do you like anchovies? I forget... No, you're a vegetarian... Don't worry, I'll call for another one! *goes to phone, when he's interrupted by the doorbell again* Huh? Did I order it already? *goes to door again and answers it* (Can you do this part? I was never good at playing doctors... (except in TF2 and we don't want me to act like that here. )) *9:18 MustacheCashStache Hello, Mr. Di'angelo. You called me about your wife, Sandy. *you're supposed to correct him* You said that she was sick. *she yells from upstairs* DAMMIT DI' I'M FINE Doctor: Well, may I come in? *9:22 Rigbybestie1510 *hesitantly* S-sure... And, her name is pronounced with more dee on the die. Sandee. Sandie. You can't just say it quick like the normal name. And, Mr. Di'angelo's my da--... no, wait, his name is Thomas. You can just call me Di'. ...oh, uh. Come in. *steps back so he can come in* ...and, uh, between us, she's a bit cranky about her weight lately... *9:25 MustacheCashStache Doctor: Well. I see. Has she had any sickness lately? Particularly, nausea? Has she been moody to everyone? *9:28 Rigbybestie1510 Well... she threw up a lot... ...and is a bit pale... ...and her fur is normally a pale yellow, so she's like a ghost now... ...and uhh... yeah, she's moody. ...not to mention, she got a bit fa... plump. Plump. It's an odd plump, though. Kinda lumpy and stuff. *9:29 MustacheCashStache *upstairs* NO I'M NOT Doctor: Well, let's go inspect the patient, shall we? *Like, she killed half of the monsters we went up against when she's like this. *9:33 MustacheCashStache Oh, dear. Well, another time, then? *upstairs* NO! NEVER! DON'T EVER COME BACK! EVER!!!! *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *MustacheCashStache has left the chat. *9:40 Rigbybestie1510 ... Okay, she's never been this mad at me for this long... ...and, I won't be able to last in a house with her like this... I'll tackle her, since I'm fast enough to and you sneak up behind and do whatever you have to do. Whatever it is. I won't look because everything you guys do creeps me out. Especially the needles thing. So, on the count of 3, we tackle that bull. *MustacheCashStache Doctor: Sir, I think we should give her her privacy. I mean, if she doesn't want us to come in, she doesn't want is to come in. *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *5:14 Rigbybestie1510 B-but, she's possibly sick and dying... *looks sad* ...and, I don't want anything to happen to her... Also, she's only a BIT aggressive now... she won't be that bad... *loud crash is heard upstairs* ... ...well, a few tranquilizers won't hurt, either... *...well, a few tranquilizers won't hurt, either... *5:16 MustacheCashStache *sigh* Well, I'll give you some sleeping pills for her. Just drop them in any non-dairy liquid, stir, and give it to her. *pulls out small foil tray with pills in it* *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *5:20 Rigbybestie1510 And, THEN you'll help her? *5:21 MustacheCashStache *sigh* Yes. *5:23 Rigbybestie1510 *perks up* Okay! *goes to kitchen, speed-makes iced tea, drops pills in, then zooms upstairs* *knocks on door* Sandie, I made you some Iced Tea! I know how much you like it... *5:25 MustacheCashStache *through door* Di, I'm not thirsty right now, thanks. *5:27 Rigbybestie1510 *appears in room* Y'sure? I made it special... I really think it'll make you feel better if you drink it... *5:28 MustacheCashStache I don't want any right now! Just leave me alone! *knocks over glass* *Oh, no... *starts crying* *sobbing* I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT *5:35 Rigbybestie1510 *looks sad and scared* S-sure you can... you done LOTS of things right... ... *backs over to door and unlocks it* ...L-look honey... *goes over to her and hugs her* If it wasn't for you, most of the stupid stuff I've done I wouldn't have gotten out of... ...alive, anyway. You've been there for me with EVERYTHING... and, I'll be here for you with everything... And, I assure you, you can do anything you put your mind to right. You feed the entire town for Pete's sake! *5:42 MustacheCashStache Yeah, I guess you're right... *hugs Di'* *5:46 Rigbybestie1510 *keeps hugging her* ... DUDE, COME IN NOW! *quietly* Sandie, I'm so, so, so sorry... *quietly* Sandie, I'm so, so, so sorry... *5:50 MustacheCashStache I forgive you... *starts crying again* *5:55 Rigbybestie1510 *quietly, but firmly* Dude, come in now! She needs your help! Do something! *normally* It's okay, dear... *nuzzles her* *5:56 MustacheCashStache *doctor sneaks up stairs with glass of water and dissolved pill* *sets it outside door* *whispers* It's outside. *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *6:02 Rigbybestie1510 *quietly* B-but... never mind... *normally* Heh... uhh... *twirls around with her* You remember when we danced at our wedding? And, how it was slow, then it turned into a tango? Like, this? All sloooooow... *speeds up* Then, into-- *flips her back* --a tango? *picks her up and moves her closer to the door* *picks her up and moves her closer to the door* *6:03 MustacheCashStache Yes... *giggles softly* Yes, I do remember... *MustacheCashStache Yes... *giggles softly* Yes, I do remember... *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *6:11 Rigbybestie1510 *opens door with Clementine (his tail), then grabs glass* Phew... all this dancing make me thirsty, huh? *pulls another glass of water from hammerspace* Hey, why don't we take a break and drink? *smiles sheepishly* *drinks water and hands her other glass* *MustacheCashStache I can read it... *but you asked if we could RP... *but if you need to go, it's fine. *1:42 Rigbybestie1510 No, no, it's not now. I was just saying it, because when my chat restarts sometimes, crap goes away. >< Here's where we left off: MustacheCashStache Yes... *giggles softly* Yes, I do remember... Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat 6:11 Rigbybestie1510 *opens door with Clementine (his tail), then grabs glass* Phew... all this dancing make me thirsty, huh? *pulls another glass of water from hammerspace* Hey, why don't we take a break and drink? *smiles sheepishly* *drinks water and hands her other glass* *1:44 MustacheCashStache So, does he accidentally drink the drugged water, or the regular water? Wording makes it confusing... *1:47 Rigbybestie1510 Regular. Sorry. *1:48 MustacheCashStache *drinks water* Oh... all that dancing made me tired... *lays back in bed* *1:50 Rigbybestie1510 *quietly* I can't help but feel bad for tricking her like this... ... Okay, man, she's asleep! ...ish. *1:52 MustacheCashStache *she falls asleep* *doctor comes in* Ok, now. First: Patient's Name. *Then Age, Sex, D/O/B and symptoms. *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *1:58 Rigbybestie1510 Uhhhh... Pecan Sandie Labreagle-Husky, Age...? Uhh... well, I'm 22 and she's as old as I am...? I'm bad at math. She's 22, too, then? Sex? It was good. I did great for my first time, anyway. DOB? You mean Dom? He lives down the street from me. I dunno what he has to do with this. And, uhh... I told you already! She threw up, she's pale as you can see and she's lumpy! *And, uhh... I told you already! She threw up, she's pale as you can see and she's lumpy! *1:59 MustacheCashStache No, sir, I mean Male or Female, and the day, month, and year she was born. *test *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *2:15 Rigbybestie1510 Oh. She's a female. And, her birthday is... April 17th, 2006. *April 17th, 2006. *2:23 MustacheCashStache Ok. *scribbles down stuff on his clipboard* Now, I'll just need a blood test. *pulls out syringe* *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *2:27 Rigbybestie1510 No, don't hurt me! *shields himself* Oh, wait. No, don't hurt her! *shields Sandie* *2:28 MustacheCashStache *pulls back plunger* Sir, please move out of the way. *2:32 Rigbybestie1510 *looks at her with worry* ...well, I DO want her to get better... ...sigh... Wait, wait, don't do anything yet... *backs away and covers face* Okay, you can do it.... *backs away and covers face* Okay, you can do it.... *2:33 MustacheCashStache *sticks syringe in arm* *Sandie wakes up* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! *freaks out, slaps doctor away* Doctor: Trying to make you better! *gets punched in the face* *AND YOU *looks at Di'* WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU LET HIM DO THIS *2:40 Rigbybestie1510 *curled in ball* *muffled* I was trying to help, I know you hate it when you get shots, like I do... ...well, basically everyone in this town. ...I was just trying to help... ...I'm sorry... *2:44 MustacheCashStache UNBELIEVABLE! *pushes doctor into wall* *walks out, slamming door* *walks outside, sits under tree* *thinking* What's wrong with me? *looks at paws* *Welcome to the Rig and Stache RP Wiki chat *2:56 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... I'm sorry about this and I'm sorry, but, I'll be back in a minute... She needs me now! *runs outside to find her* Sandie? Sandie! Sandie, are you okay?! *some dogs stare* Can you busybodies give me some privacy?! *they all look away* *he walks around until he eventually finds her* Oh, there you are... Please... don't be mad at me... I was only trying to help... And, please... let me help... ...um, if you don't mind me doing so... *3:07 MustacheCashStache *sigh* Fine. I forgive you. *hugs* *Rigbybestie1510 *hugs her* It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed you to do that anyway... *quietly* ...or drugged you...